Let it snow
by RedLemons
Summary: Shane y Mitchie no han vuelto a hablar desde que él descubrió la mentira de Mitchie... Luego de un tiempo, se reencuentran. ShanexMitchie. Capítulo ÚNICO.


Meses habían pasado desde aquel Campamento… El campamento que había cambiado su vida.

Por fin había encontrado a su amor, alguien que la entendía y la quería. Tenía toda su confianza, pero lo defraudó. Sí. Lo arruinó todo, con sus estúpidas mentiras.

…

Mitchie recorría las vacías calles, muy pensativa. Levantó la mirada al cielo, estaba muy nublado, y aún caían aquellos delicados copos blancos.

Suspiró, frotó sus manos suavemente y volvió a meterlas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

Era una fría tarde, ideal para quedarse adentro, o para estar con alguien especial tal vez… pero no, ese alguien especial estaba lejos; no, no me refiero a lejos, pues estaba en la misma ciudad, pero quiero decir, _lejos.._¿Y por qué? Por mentiras, por inútiles mentiras.

Luego de la caminata, una caminata sin rumbo, Mitchie decidió parar y sentarse en un viejo banco del parque.

Nadie más estaba allí, más que ella.

Casi acurrucada, Mitchie tomó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo… lo miró por un momento… pero volvió a guardarlo: No tenía el valor suficiente para escribirle, no tenía el valor de disculparse, y sólo por eso, Shane no estaba a su lado ya.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpida? Si yo te quería tanto… ¿Por qué te mentí así? Dijiste que confiabas en mí, que te entendía… ¿Por qué te dejé ir? Nunca quise perderte… -Se decía a sí misma, pero sabía que era inútil… Shane jamás escucharía eso.

La joven estaba tan ocupada regañándose así misma, que no notó que alguien, más bien un hombre, se había sentado justo en el banco a su espalda. Ahora aquel extraño se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y ella a él.

- Y ahora te extraño tanto… -Se dijo finalizando, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que logré memorizar cada lunar y cada marca en tu rostro? -Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Mitchie dio un saltito, pues no había advertido su presencia. Se notaba que al decir eso, el muchacho había sonreído, pero también pudo notarse la angustia.

La joven no pudo responder, más lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije, que en mucho tiempo, fuiste lo mejor que pudo pasarme? Que nadie me había hecho sentir tan seguro. –Continuó él… Mitchie sólo podía llorar. – También aprendí… esa forma que tienes al caminar, conozco tu risa… tu voz al cantar, vi como es tu rostro… al llorar… -Iba a continuar, pero no dijo ni una palabra más, y se produjo un silencio corto.

…

- Tus manos… las conozco tan bien… Pequeñas, delicadas, suaves… así como me hiciste creer que eras. –Dijo esto mucho más frío.

Mitchie ya no soportó llorar en silencio, su corazón se partía en pedazos… más bien, eran pedazos que se rompían en más pedazos.

- Shane, lo siento… lo siento tanto… ¡Me siento tan mal! ¡Pero no he podido disculparme! ¡No me preguntes por qué! No tengo valor, ¡Te traicioné! …y…y… soy horrible. –Dijo ella desesperada. Su llanto no cesaba y se tapó la cara con las manos. Los copos continuaban cayendo.

- Tal vez estés recibiendo lo que merecías… yo tampoco estoy feliz. –Dijo él poniéndose de pie. Mitchie sólo secó sus lágrimas sin siquiera mirarlo, pues estaba en todo su derecho si quería irse. –Pero ¿Sabes? No puedo verte sufrir, menos por mí… -Dijo acercándose.

Shane hizo que Mitchie se pusiera de pie, y se quedó contemplándola un segundo. Ella ni siquiera podía levantar su mirada, pero él estaba examinando su rostro… era increíble: Aún llorando, aún con sus ojos levemente irritados, sus mejillas húmedas, y su rostro sonrojado, aún así, ella era hermosa.

- Ya, no quiero que llores, _Mitch_. –Susurró Shane, abrazándola muy fuerte… como protegiéndola de algo.

- Shane… -Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, para que sus ojos se posaran luego en aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

- No te preocupes. –Intentó tranquilizarla, posando suavemente sus dedos en los labios de Mitchie, para que no dijera nada más. – Te perdono, ya no quiero estar lejos de tí, ya no quiero sufrir así. –Finalizó, besándola tiernamente en la mejilla.

- ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? –Preguntó ella.

- Claro que sí… -Sonrió Shane, y luego de besarle la frente, se quedó un momento abrazándola.

Continuaba nevando, y nadie más se encontraba en el parque, más que ellos dos.


End file.
